


Lumières et ombres

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Drabbles différents, avec différents personnages et pairings.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Garrett/Kate (Twilight), Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley





	Lumières et ombres

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Lumières et ombres**

  1. **_La maison_**



Je sens une ombre qui me scrute par derrière les arbres. Je le sais que c’est toi. Je souris.

« Jake, sors de là, il est inutile que tu essayes de te cacher ! »

J’entends un bruit similaire à un aboiement, et après quelques instants je vois mon ami apparaître par derrière un arbre, sous forme humaine.

« Comment savais-tu que c’était moi, pas un de mes frères ? » il me demande. Je hausse les épaules et continue à sourire.

« Toi et moi, on est lié. Entre nous et à cet endroit. La forêt, par ailleurs, est ta maison, Jake. »

Il me sourit en retour, mais il est un sourire triste.

« Ma maison, Bells, est où tu es. »

  1. **_Loin_**



_Je t’aime, Sam Uley. Je t’ai aimé toujours, et je me fous de cette ridicule empreinte, rien va tuer jamais mes sentiments pour toi_ je pense, de telle sorte que le grand loup gris devant moi puisse entendre. Il glapit, comme s’il pleurât.

 _Leah, je t’ai aimé aussi. Mais maintenant tu dois avancer. Fais-le pour moi, je t’en prie_ il essaye de me convaincre. Je sens un grognement me croître dans la gorge, tandis que la haine m’assaille. Pour la première fois je remercie ma nature à moitié animale. Je m’enfuie, je vais de plus en plus vite, je me perds dans les méandres de la forêt, que désormais j’ai appris à connaître trop bien.

Je fuis de moi-même.

  1. **_L’amour conquiert tout_**



« Allez, Rose, essaye d’y mettre un peu de passion ! » je la vois renifler l’air avec mépris.

« Je perçois le sillage d’un puma. Il sera mieux qu’on y va. » elle me dit, en ignorant mes paroles. Je ris et cours vers elle. Quand je l’atteins, je le serre la taille avec les bras.

« Je sais que tu détestes cette vie. Mais, ma petite, essaye de fermer les yeux et _sentir_ autour de toi. Le bruit de la forêt est la chose plus belle du monde. » je murmure.

Elle fait comme je lui ai dit, et je voie un sourire naître dans son visage.

« Je l’aime. Je sens ton odeur. » dit-elle, ensuite elle rouvre les yeux et m’embrasse.

  1. **_Lueur dans l’obscurité_**



« Jasper... je t’en prie, reviens. »

J’entends Alice qui m’appelle. Je suis un monstre, elle doit s’éloigner de moi. Je viens d’essayer de tuer Bella, je ne mérite pas sa proximité, ni celle de tous les autres.

J’essaye de suivre l’instinct pour fuir, comme un animal, au milieu de la forêt. Parce qu’il est ça que je suis.

Mais elle me connait trop bien : je la rencontre face à moi, et pour le moment elle se limite à me regarder.

« Alice, je... » j’essaye de lui dire, mais elle me met un doigt devant les lèvres.

« Tais-toi, Whitlock. » elle murmure, avant de me serrer dans les bras. Je serre ce petit elfe lunatique, la seule chose qui me convainc qu’il y a encore quelque chose d’humain en moi.

  1. **_Une nouvelle vie_**



« On y est presque ! » je crie à Garrett. Il semble un enfant qui essaye un nouveau jouet. Je sais qu’il a peur de sa décision, dont je suis la parte plus grande, mais je sais qu’il est assez fort de réussir.

« J’espère que soit prévue une collation pour quand on va être à Denali, Kate. J’ai envie d’un cerf grillé ! » il ironise, en me faisant éclater de rire.

« S’on a un peu de chance, pour le dîner on va avoir rôti de grizzly. » je le taquine à mon tour, ensuite je cours vers lui, loin des regards des autres. Je lui donne un timide baiser sur les lèvres, et il sourit. « C’est un petit avant-goût du dessert. » je murmure, et après on continue à courir dans la forêt. À la maison.


End file.
